Drudge Drabbles
by D. M. Robb
Summary: Inspired by some authors on this site and others, I've decided to attempt a few drabbles myself. These will primarily focus on a segment of Pernese society that is seldom mentioned and will feature both canon and original characters.
1. Firelizards

"**Firelizards"**

Camo watched in delight as the jewel-colored firelizards flew about his head, their tiny eyes whirling with glowing hues, their creels piercing his ears. A green one landed on his shoulder and brushed her soft head against his cheek. He reached into the bowl for the meat pieces, just as Menolly had showed him numerous times. The little green gobbled them down, her cries softening to gentle croons.

"That's very good, Camo," Menolly said, smiling. "You've done well. I am proud of you."

A feeling of accomplishment swelled in his chest. He flushed with pride. "Pretties happy." He grinned.


	2. Escape

"**Escape" **

Remmi couldn't sleep. She lay curled on the cold floor of Nabol Hold's kitchen, her face buried in the coarse, musky fur of one of the spit-dogs. Her back throbbed from the beating the Steward had given her. "You'll have no food for the next three days," he had said afterward, his icy words stinging even worse than the lash. "No food…" echoed through her head. Her hollow stomach growled in protest. When had she last eaten?

Why do I stay? Remmi weakly sat up. This is will never be my home. I must leave and find a new life.


	3. Friend

"**Friend"**

Sim set down the heavy supplies and watched as Nerilka disappeared into the camp, slumped beneath her burden. Her head was down, her shoulders drooped as she shuffled awkwardly, in imitation of an overworked drudge. What was she thinking? Didn't she realize that there were sick people in there?

Sim's companions left, returning to the Hold but still he waited. Wasn't Nerilka coming back? She hadn't even said "goodbye." He felt a dull hurt as he slowly turned back toward the Hold, his feet stirring up dust. Wasn't Nerilka his friend? He had always thought so.


	4. Revenge

"**Revenge"**

A rare warmth filled Lessa as she gently stroked the watch-wher's gnarled eyeridges. It crooned with pleasure, its rank breath hot on her face.

"You are all I have left," she whispered, "the only one in this entire Hold who knows who I am, who cares."

She closed her eyes and struggled to remember her family. Distant images of her father, Lord Kale, sweeping her into his arms and spinning her around teased her mind like fleeting dreams, then faded. Tears touched her eyes but refused to spill. She felt empty except for one determined, burning thought.

Fax must die.


	5. Chosen

"**Chosen"**

Aryella peeled off her dusty tunic and slid into the water, flinching from the sudden heat. The bathing room, steamy from the hot pools, smelled of sweat and sweetsand. She ran a hand over her distended belly as mixed emotions flooded her: anger combined with a strange sense of pride and anticipation. Of all the Lower Caverns workers, she was the one bronzerider D'nel had chosen after a failed mating flight.

This child will grow up strong and smart, she thought, feeling the tiny life stir within her. Perhaps he will even become a dragonrider like his father…


	6. Justice

**_Author's Note: This drabble was inspired by a line from_ Renegades of Pern _where Lady Thella had beaten a young drudge to death._ **

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I have a couple more ideas for these, which I may post if I get inspired. **_

"**Justice"**

Hot tears bathed Journeywoman Cook Reena's face as she clutched Jarren's limp body. He had been her fosterling for two Turns, an orphan no one else wanted. She already missed his tentative smile, the glint in his eyes that held a hidden intelligence. His help in the kitchens had eased her tasks during meal preparation.

She fingered the gash on his forehead from the blow Lady Thella had dealt him. Blood caked his hair and smeared his freckle-dusted face.

Rage battled with Reena's grief. There was no justice for people like Jarren, not when the perpetrator was the Lord Holder's daughter.


	7. Blame

**"Blame"**

Nabol Hold was in an uproar. Lord Meron's precious golden firelizard egg was missing. Besel stood back as guards and stewards scrambled everywhere, slamming cupboards, scurrying down the stinking corridors as they searched for the unknown guttingman suspected of stealing it. 

"You there!" bellowed a cook, turning on Besel. "You were with him all day, weren't you?"

Anger mixed with fear spilled through Besel. When he had first spied the boy loitering in the kitchen courtyard that morning, he'd delighted in the fact that he'd have someone to boss around and bully. He should have known that he'd get blamed!


	8. Threadfall

**"Threadfall"**

Kayla squished her fingers into the dough she was kneading, struggling not to think of the Thread falling outside, beyond the shuttered windows. Her tension eased as her ears caught the sounds of instruments tuning. There were far worse places to work than the kitchens of Harper Hall.

Many voices began to sing, reaching the kitchen in gentle swells. Other voices, eerie croons that were not human, joined them, creating a pleasant counterpoint. Those must be the firelizards that belonged to that new girl Menolly, Kayla thought, closing her eyes to fully absorb the music.

She forgot about Threadfall.

_**Tess, thank you so much for the encouragement! I didn't plan on writing a hundred of these and most likely won't, unless I get hit with a huge burst of inspiration! :-) **_


End file.
